Time
by Ceres Friggadottir
Summary: Loki escaped within 12 hours of being at S.H.E.I.L.D. and he hadn’t even made it to the Helicarrier. Fury was furious pacing the control centre of the helicarrier yelling at anyone got in his path. The Avengers were racing out to find him.
1. Escape A

They got the message about six hours ago and had been keeping an eye on the situation over the radio. If he had been driving for six hours he would be in our area soon. A car similar to the one that went missing from Stark Tower went speeding by. They pulled out of the police hid out by the side of the road and started to chase after the speeding car. We pulled up beside the black car and saw Loki, who was so focused on driving strange vehicle, he hadn't noticed them pull up beside him. It didn't take long for Loki to look over and see us . Both had long hair but one had dark red and the other had black and they both look similar. The black haired girl, who was driving, she had her hair twisted up into a braid/bun. The second had her hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Both had pale skin like his and wore black shirts with the S.H.E.I.L.D. eagle on the right shoulder. Loki's eye widened at the sight of the eagle, he hit the gas and sped up.

"We need to get him before he gets away. Emer, grab your umbrella and get ready. I am going to block the road; you go under his car." Emer grabbed her yellow umbrella from beside her leg and climbed out the open car window as the black-haired woman sped up to Loki, overtaking his car. Emer was crouched down on top of the car as it pulled up a hundred yards ahead of Loki's, before jumping off into the lane Loki was driving in.

"Stop the car, Ann", Emer yelled as she hit the ground. Loki did not care to stop his car he was going to hit them no matter what and that was what the girls were counting on. Emer slid under his car hooking the end of her umbrella on the car as Ann blocked the second lane.

Loki jolted forwards as the car stopped suddenly. Loki stuck his head out the rolled down window and looked back and saw Emer's umbrella had unlocked and a hidden cable, that had been held the handle, had extended. Emer had planted herself front of the canopy demonstrating amazing strength that would rivals Captain America's. Loki was already flooring the gas pedal, so he decided to swerve the vehicle to shake the girl. Ann had now blocked the whole road and was getting out with a pair of leg cuffs. Emer, still holding the umbrella, pulled out her gun from her holster and shot at the back windows. Now Loki was forced to duck to avoid getting hit with a bullet because without his magic he could not instantly heal himself and a bullet could kill him; removing his foot from the gas Emer felt the car stop and released her hold on the umbrella retracting the handle. The car was now in horrible shape making Emer smile, it had bullet holes and burnout tires that Stark would definitely be annoyed.

As Ann opened the door, Loki pushed past her to the forested area by the side of the road to try and lose his pursuers. Ann started to chase him through the forest, with her speed she kept gaining but she couldn't dodge the trees Loki was weaving between and had to slow down.

Emer called into headquarters alerting them that they were pursuing Loki and would need some backup as she placed her umbrella back in the car. Emer turned and ran headfirst into the forest and followed the trail of disturbed leaves from the others running. All agents had to keep fit and meet certain standards but Loki was still a God and Ann's extra speed did not make it easy to follow them.

Ann gained the advantage when Loki ran straight into open swamp land and was struggling through the thick mud. Ann used her light agile body to jump from reed piles to reed piles. Ann jumped one last time and landed on Loki's back, making him fall face first into the swamp water. Emer ran out of the woods and joined her sister holding Loki down while Ann cuffed his legs together.

Loki struggled under the girls' weight but he managed to roll over and take a breath. Loki looked up and saw the two standing above him. He tried to stand up and fell down with a loud splash and giggles from the girls. He hadn't expected Fury to hire little girls to take him down and these two were special something was different. They were dangerous but a different than Romanoff's danger. Fewer tricks, more power.

Loki gave up with his legs cuffed, injured for the attack for the green monster and his magic drain from him. He hadn't slept or eaten in weeks; gods can live longer without food, water, or sleep, but to go for this long had weakened him to the point he could barely fight without falling over.

He let the two girls lead him, dripping wet, back to the car without struggling to get away or speaking. When they reached more S.H.E.L.D. vehicles were pulling up including the Avengers, lights flashing and guns at the ready.

"Loki, did you think could escape yours truly, " Stark snarkily asked.

"Stark, check out your car. They did some remodeling and it is fantastic I might add." Loki replying to Stark. Stark's jaw-dropper, his bright red and gold collector's Corvette had burnt out tires, a ripped up undercarriage, and bullet holes littering the glass.

"How the…. What the…… Why?!"

Loki was then placed in a titanium plated truck, where his wrists were chained to the bench and his ankles were attached to the floor. They brought out a mask rather than a muzzle from before. This is where Loki drew the line; the muzzle had just stopped his voice but the mask was a different story.

The mask covered his whole face; it was of Asgardian origin. All of Asgard's prisoners had to wear them when out of a cell. It was designed to keep them calm and hide their identity. The mask didn't need straps to hold onto a face it could be placed on the face and could only be removed by someone else. It was white with a hole for him to breathe threw and a jaw brace that would hold his jaw in place preventing him from speaking. The reason he didn't want it was the eyes. They were blacked out blocking any of his sight. He'd spent so much time falling in the endless black void, he'd hardly closed his eyes for fear of the unknown darkness. He started thrashing pulling left and right pulling on the chains.

"Relax, brother. Let us put this on. Calm down." Thor spoke reaching over and holding his left arm and shoulder against the metal walls of the vehicle. He felt someone holding his other side down and flipped his head around and saw Steve Rogers holding his right side. He was pinned against the wall but he kept shaking his head making it harder for the agent who was putting the mask on.

"Thor, no don't let them put it on. Thor, please." Loki pleaded. He was embarrassed to be seen doing this but it was worth it to have chance without the mask. His speaking had distracted him allowing the masked to be placed. He froze as soon as the mask was on. He felt the hands release his arms and the vehicle quieted. The Avengers and two ladies sat around him in the truck as the agent, who put the mask on, left.

Fury boarded and sat directly opposite the back door of the truck where everyone had entered. Fury spoke, after about an hour of driving. "Good job, Ladies but these need to go back on."

"Why, Nicky, " one of the women sighed. Loki could hear Stark chuckle when she said, Nicky.

"You know why, Sionann. You're still on probation." Loki heard a snap and buzzing sound which made him jump. Then he heard a loud bang and the sound of something metal rolling. At this point, Loki struggled against the chains again the sound made him panic and think someone was going to hurt him. "Emer, don't throw yours. Thor. Rogers. Calm him down." Fury barked out. Loki felt hands again and panic more. Pain. Pain. Pain. Loki hates how he was acting scared like a little child scared of the monster under his bed. He couldn't help it the darkness was too much like the void it was terrifying.

"Loki, calm down its just a bracelet." He heard Rogers speak for some reason his voice made him relax. He stopped struggling and just relaxed; listening to the others speak.

"Oooo, someone is in trouble. What did you girls do? How old are they, Fury? I didn't know S.H.E.I.L.D had a kids program."

"We're sixteen. we aren't kids, Stark." One said.

"Yes, you are. Can you drive? Can you drink?" Stark responded.

"Sure, Stark." The second said sarcastically. "We didn't do anything wrong; our parents did."

" I am sure decapitating someone and putting their head on a post outside your house is perfectly legal, Sionann. " Loki raised an eyebrow at Fury's comment.

" Hey, he killed our mother he earned it. Wouldn't you do the same?" Sionann said.

" Yeah, I am cool with that." Stark commented.

" Tony, don't encourage that behaviour." Rogers shot back horrified by what he had just heard. Did they really do what Fury said. Loki heard the Hawk whisper something to who he thought was the Widow.

" Why did you kill a man?" Thor question without the slightest bit of tact.

" He was rival gang members who torture and killed our mother." Sionann stopped

" So, we did the same to him but we got all the information out of him first. Father was so proud at fourteen we had killed our first enemy. Apparently, not everyone was pleased by our action and with our abilities, S.H.E.I.L.D arrested us and we have been in their jail since then." Emer continued glaring at Fury.

"They're probably the best-behaved prisoners we have." Fury said, almost proud.

" Huh, Loki and I killed our first enemy at about the Midgardian age of ten," Thor commented. This got a chuff from Loki but they couldn't see the slightest smile that crept on to his face from behind the mask.

The truck quieted for about another hour by Loki's estimate before Loki heard paper rustling then some more rustling. The silence made Loki nervous. He kept turning his head to where the slightest sound came from. He felt a prick on his wrist then nothing.


	2. Years

**_A/N: Hello, forgot to mention I do not own any of the Marvel characters, only my own OC._****_Ninja Squirrel: I thought he might have learned when he was controlling Clint. Cheers for catching that. I do the best I can. I use Grammarly and my own knowledge of grammar (Not much) Thanks for reviewing _**

Loki woke up in a white cell. The cell had one clear wall, the rest were white, the wall opposite had a bed which Loki was lying on. Loki saw an alcove across the room from him it when he stood up he realized that his legs were chain together with a chain leading under his bed as he moved away from the bed the chain extended but stayed taught. The alcove was actually a small bathroom where the toilet, sink, and showerhead all retracted into the walls and were then hid and it was a plain alcove again.

Out the clear window, he saw two other cells that looked similar to his but with slight differences. There were doors across from him but he couldn't see any farther.

He noticed that the other cells were now blackout then his cell window blackout so he couldn't see out. The glass cleared after a few minutes, doors had opened and he saw a few guards walking away back down the hall, that the open doors had revealed, and Fury was standing there with the Avengers. Thor had a sombre look on his face; the others had blank faces. Loki noticed that there was another person standing behind them.

Odin.

"Loki, we are willing to have you stay here and try to rehabilitate you into human culture. Your father is here to serve you Asgardian punishment." Rogers stated.

"What is in it for me?" Loki said eyes locked with Odin's eye.

"Nothing. You have no choice." Odin spoke in his booming voice.

"Loki Odinson" Odin started his sentencing. "for your crimes against Asgard and Midgard, you will be stripped of your power and made human." Odin stepped forwards and walked right through the glass and placed the tip of Gunir on Loki's head. Loki felt his body go into a kneeling position, his head bowed, Loki was fighting to stand he would not be seen like this. "This will hurt more if you struggle. The second part of this is that you must listen and do as the Avengers say unless it harms you."

With his head bowed he could not see Odin walk behind him until he felt the tip of Odin's spear on the middle of his back. He gave a groan at the tip burned through the cloth of his shirt and burnt his back. He could feel Odin's magic overpower his own and all the magic in him left his body. He collapsed on the floor panting from the pain. His legs were so weak he couldn't stand so he just sat slumped over on the floor glaring up at Odin.

"You will feel better in a few minutes. I love you, my son." The kindness of a father came out of Odin's eye.

"Not my father." Odin chuckled and smiled at Loki.

"The mask will be staying with us. Here is a change of clothes. You are going out into the yard." Fury spoke.

Loki stumbled to his feet and flopped on the bed, not as gracefully as he would have liked, and fell asleep.

**_Ceres F. _**

"I guess he is more tired than he looks. How long was the last time he slept?" Odin questioned as he started to walk away.

"Three days and he hasn't eaten since he first invaded." Clint replied. " He keeps trying to get out and fight us. "

"He strong-willed probably more so than Thor. He would away throw a fit if he felt something was not fair and keep protesting even after many warnings. He was better than most of the diplomats that came. Thor just gave up and beat something up till it broke. You should have seen how many sparing dummies he went through when he was a teen." Odin smiled as he talked about his sons. Thor walked behind him protesting.

"I did not break that many"

"Two or three a week for 267 years"

"That's about 667 dummies." Stark said after a bit of thinking.

"How many did Loki break, father?"

"None but you should have seen the trees in the forest. Some sliced in half I feel bad for whoever he pretended they were."

"I think most were you."

"Great."

They had almost walked all the way back to the prison's guard café.

"How old are you, Thor?" Steve asked

"21 Midgardians years. Why?"

"Nothing. What about Loki?"

"Little less than 17"

Everyone froze or halted for a minute.

"He is still a kid. He should be in school. Why is he not in school? Fury, send him to school. A kid invaded New York, a teen. He hasn't even graduated high school." Stark spoke quickly.

"What is high school?" Thor asked.

"Same as our schooling systems, Thor. Their's works differently. They go to school for the first 18 years of their lives, sometimes more." Odin explained continuing. " Our people graduate younger"


	3. Escape B

**_A/N: Hello, still do not own Marvel or Marvel Characters, only my own OCs_**

Loki woke up his legs still chained but his wrist had been free. For a moment he thought they had slipped up and he was free to use his magic and leave, but when he tried to teleport he felt a burning sensation where the tip of the spear had touched his back. _'Damn, him. I can't believe I forgot. Ah, never mind. What is that swampy smell?' _He sniffed and realized it was him that smelled. _'I guess it's time to take a shower'_ He was surprised he didn't smell worse.

The door to his cell slid opened a seconds later, Fury and few guards came in one was carrying the mask Loki despised so much. He went back to lying down on the bed ;if they were going to put the mask back he was not going to let them without a fight. He rolled on to his front his head facing the wall.

"Up. We won't ask again." Fury knew the spell Odin had cast only work if he were an Avengers so he had a reluctant Rogers waiting in case he was needed. For now, Fury had a guard attempt to roll Loki over. He clung to the bed face smushed between the wall and his bed with just enough room to breathe, hands tuck under him so he could not be easily pulled away like a petulant child who did not want to wake for school.

"Get Rogers down here," Fury spoke into his radio, turning to loki he said. "If you'd like we could get Hulk to come for a visit."

'_Huh. Captain Steve Rogers, I can kill him and take his shield or maybe a gun and a hostage. Then run and find a place to hide. I can't let them use the spell.'_

Loki slowly rolled over on the bed so he could face the doors. He had to start knocking out guards as soon as the main doors started opening.

The door started clanking. Loki sprung up knocking two guards to the ground as he kneed one in the gut and punching the other in the chest. Even without is godly strength he still packed an impressive punch. Now the other three guards plus Fury in the room were alerted to his actions he would have to act quick; the doors were halfway open and Steve could now see them.

"Don't let him get your guns!" Fury barked. Loki smirked slamming into one of the guards then used him as a shield so the others wouldn't shoot him. He flung the man at the three other men in the room knocking him down.

Outside the room, Steve had just finished punching in the code to let the barrier down. He hadn't been expecting Loki to be fighting back at all so he had left his shield upstairs. His plan was to knock Loki out and if he had to he would command Loki to submit.

Steve rushed in and got the upper hand when he pinned Loki to the wall but his feet got caught up in the chains around Loki's ankles and he fell to the ground taking Loki with him.

Steve reached for the radio on one of the men to radio for help; while Loki went for the man's handgun.

"Loki has a gun. Captain Rogers calling for help." Went out over all radios in the detention centre. Two gunshots rang out during the radio transmission.

On the radio on the man, Loki, and Steve could hear. "Agent Brown responding. Agent Reynolds responding. Agent Larsson responding. Agents Wallace responding." And many more.

Loki refocused, the gunshots he had fired had broken the chains around his ankles, he was now free to leave the cell but the number of people responding to Roger's call had startled him. He felt something clamp around his leg as he stepped away. Rogers had grabbed his leg and was pulling him down. Loki stomped down on Rogers' hand, with his other foot, making him let go as a sharp crack was heard.

Loki turned and bolted down the halls not caring he just broke someone's hand and knock out five others. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and someone say 'We see him. Ready'. He turned down another hall trying to lose them. The woman who had said it sounded familiar.

Loki turned down another hall and stopped to take a breather before entering a large, four-story, circular room with a few metal tables scattered throughout the floor. Loki's feet didn't make a sound as he jogged around the outskirts of the room.

There were five hall entrances all of which were abandoned, as the prison had gone into lockdown and all other prisoners had been placed in their blacked out cells. All guards were positioned behind the walls leading out to the main room inside the prison. Emer and Sionann had done their job and corralled Loki to the main room and dropped off making it look to him that he had lost them in the maze of halls. The two of them had been led off to their own cells.

"Stand down and limited force will be used." The loudspeakers crackled. Loki looked up to where the voice had come from, eyes wide, and saw a row of guards on each floor above him each one had some type of gun. On the top floor, Odin stood smiling at him like he was a child who had done something amusing. It made him want to run up there and kill Odin just to get rid of him.

"Barton, will you do the honour?"

A bang was heard and Loki was thrown to the ground as a net wrapped around him trapping his arms and legs. The corners of the net had magnets attached that crossed at the top and bottom and magnetized to the metal floor.

"One more time Barton. I think he needs to relax." The voice came again.

Loki felt something prick in his neck then his torso and arms went numb. He saw guards start to come down the stairs to the main floor. Four came over to him and started to cut him free and the rest started leaving. The four that came over helped Loki up and cuffed his hands behind his back and placed the mask back on, much to his feeble attempts to get them off him, and was led off to his cell.

Once they had reached the room with the cell had already been cleared of all evidence of what had happened. There were two people in white coats and Banner and Stark in the cell talking with machinery strewn about his cell He was half thrown half laid into the bed and held down as straps held his arms down on either side of him and the mask removed. He had to blink a few times to get used to the light and try the new cuffs before taking in the room.

"What are you going to do to me? Experiment? Torture me?" Loki asked snarkily.

"No, we are going to make sure you are fine from you little escapade." Banner replied calmly.

"Though we will be monitoring how you react to the numbing medicine and maybe testing on you," Stark added grinning before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Bruce.

"Ignore him. He is an idiot."

"Hey! I'm right here."

Bruce then strangely smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You're such a forgettable person."

"I am Ironman and the one and only Tony Stark."

Loki watched them banter back and forth for about an hour; rolling his eyes every so often and he noticed the other two techs doing the same and smiling at the twos banter. It mostly consisted of Stark annoying Banner till he threatened to Hulk out, which scared Loki quite a bit at the thought of seeing him again, then Banner taking or messing with something Stark was using while he was distracted. Then he drifted off.

While Bruce was checking Loki's blood pressure he noticed something was off. Loki's heart was beating slower and steadier than before; looking over at Loki and saw Loki had fallen into peaceful sleep. He carefully removed the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope, so to not to disturb him, this was the first time since he had arrived that he had voluntarily fallen asleep.

Walking over to Stark he nudged his side, making Tony look up at him while he made a shushing motion with one hand and the other pointing to the sleeping God. The two techs had left already because it was the end of their shift and they had been asleep on their feet causing them to fumble around. Both men walked out of the cell and off to where the other Avengers, Odin, and Fury where half relaxing and half working in tense silence looking out over the prison yard where Loki had been an hour or two earlier


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Sorry I have not uploaded in a while. I am away on vacation and have limited access to the internet. Anyway, here you go. **

Steve looked over when he heard Tony and Bruce enter and waved with his left hand his right hand would be healed in a few days but still hurt. All the medicines that had been given to him his metabolism had burnt up within a few minutes. Thor and the All-Father were looking out watching the few prisoners who were out wandering about and conversing. Natasha and Clint were in the corner speaking quietly and Fury was on the phone probably speaking with Maria Hill.

"How is my brother?" Thor asked without looking at the two men.

" He is fine. Tired. he fell asleep while we were in the room. Everything about him is okay he is in great health. He's one of the better patients I have had." Bruce spoke quietly.

" Midgard has changed so much from when I was last here. Cars. Phones. Last time you were fighting for some Holely place with swords and spears." Odin said to know one in particular.

"The Holy Land. The Crusades. Fought from 1095-1291." Cap said in shock looking over his shoulder where Odin stood.

"Yes. Yes. The Holy Land. Thank you, Captain America. I can't quite remember human history as others. I haven't been back since, two boys will keep a man busy." Odin smiled at the memories few and far between.

"And so will running nine realms," Thor muttered under his breath. Even he had to side with his brother Father didn't spend much attention with either of them growing up. When he did he focused on Thor's battle skills sometimes Loki's but not often.

" Pardon," Odin said glancing over at Thor, who had come to stand in front of Steve. A tense feeling settled over the room and anyone who was listening to Thor and Odin's conversation quieted. Natasha and Clint had hushed their voices, even more, to listen in without interrupting or stop speaking altogether. Before Thor could respond, Fury spoke.

" Romanoff. Barton. Go debrief Agents McClellan. Rogers as head of the team I need you to meet with the warden, you too, Thor. Her name is Emily Carr. She should be in her office two floors up."/

Loki woke up groggily rolling over to face the glass wall the chains had been reconnected to his ankles. The cells surrounding him had been were no longer blocked out. Each held one of the two girls from before. They had the same clothes as he did, prisoner garb, all black. The red-haired girl was asleep in her bed and the other was meditating on the floor. He sat up groaning as his whole torso felt numb and sore.

Loki stood up and walked over to the bathroom to find the spare clothes and shower. He hated how the chain felt on his ankles. Only after he pulled down his pants he realized he could not change out of his pants because of the chains around his ankles. Sighing, he pulled his pants up and just changed out of his shirt.

" I must say this is a nice view"

"I agree. Better than staring at your ugly face."

"Hey!"

"Don't you have any dignity drooling over the first man you see?" Loki turned around to see that both girls were staring at him.

"First off you are a boy not a man, here on Midgard. Second, you are not my type. Too much crazy. Third, I am Emer nice to meet you, too"

"I'm Sionann or Ann" The other girl waved friendly.

" I don't care. You are insects. I am a god." He replied flatly.

Ann rolled her eyes and said, " Sure keep dreaming and we will wait for you come back to earth. Cause you need a hard reset and that is our next assessment." She smirked. Ann looked to her sister and nodded.

"Permission to leave cells." Emer requested.

"Permission granted. You have an hour," Came an woman's voice over the loud speakers by the door.

Their cell walls flickered out and they both walked over to his cell. Ann pressed her hand to scanner on the left side of his cell and they walked in . At this point Loki was now sitting on his bed just watching, he stood up and stepped forward.

**Ceres Friggadottir**

Steve and Thor left the room. They had left in silence with Rogers leading the way, Thor following in contemplative silence. Neither spoke until they got to the warden's office. Steve opened the door to reveal a woman sitting at a metal desk with a laptop in front of her. She was dressed in a navy blue uniform and was in her early thirties.

"Oh, hello," she spoke pleasantly with a smile. "Fury said I might be getting visit from the Avengers. Sorry, I was busy working on cleaning up after your brother. Please sit, sit. My name is Emily Carr. I am the warden here at Prison-PI150."

"Nice to meet you, Warden Carr. We have come here regarding Loki." Steve replied.

"Ah, yes. LO137,yes he does seem to be a trouble maker."

"My brother is especially important to me. I care for him deeply. I wish only the best him and hope you can reform him. This his only chance if he can't turn himself around he will be sent back to Asgard and be killed."

" Okay, don't worry we will treat him will as much respect he gives us. Trust me, he has a high bar by to reach. The two girls, Sionann and Emer, will be taking him under their wings."

"The girls who murdered and decapitated a man?"

"Yes. They are still paying of their actions but they work for S.H.E.I.L.D and so will he. They also will be schooled together." Thor opened his mouth to object but Carr just held up her hand to silence him. "According to the law he must have at least some education and because I think it will benefit him in the long run. He will experience some earth schooling. He will be part of a small class of six kids all prisoners are under the age of twenty one."

"How will the girls control him? Only Avengers can make him obey orders."

"That may be an issue. Either we have an Avenger give permission for them be a 'Guide' or we need him to respect them."

"We could try to make them an Avenger or apprentice avenger. It seems like they are responsible and you trust them." Steve spoke up.

"Hum, that is an idea. I like the idea of them working with you. They need to work on working with other and team strength. I will need to get that plan in front of Director Fury; so he can approve it and allow them to join."

"Please, help my brother. This last chance, please. I don't know what he'll do if he goes back to Asgard. He'll be killed or sentenced to life in prison and he deserves it. I don't want to see him put in that situation."

"Next time I see Fury I will ask him about it. Thought I must say it is a wild idea. I am not entirely sure what he will say. Your brother will have to put up with strict regulations and conditions. Their, you should know that if your brother does not obey our rule he will be forced into solitary

"Next time I see Fury, I will ask him about your proposal. Thought I must say it is a wild idea, so I cannot promise he will say yes."


End file.
